


Just a little push

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bronn & Margaery matchmake, College, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sansa & Sandor get the push they need, on the fluffy side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “You are one love sick Hound,” Bronn spoke as he sat down next to where Sandor was, “honestly man, just grab life by the balls and ask her out, the worst thing that happens is that she says no and you move on.”





	Just a little push

“You are one love sick Hound,” Bronn spoke as he sat down next to where Sandor was, “honestly man, just grab life by the balls and ask her out, the worst thing that happens is that she says no and you move on.”

Sandor growled at him, “Yeah, easy for you to say, she’s the definition of flawless and… look at me, she would not want me.”

“Never know unless you ask man.”

“Seven bloody buggering hells Blackwater,” Sandor glared at his unrepentant friend, “She. Won’t. Want. Me. And before you ask ’why’, look at my fucking face… girl’s too pretty to want someone like me.”

“Just ‘cause she’s pretty doesn’t mean she’s shallow man. Grow a pair and ask her out sometime soon or you loose her. I heard Hardyng speaking of asking her out… so, you better get a head start.”

“Piss off.”

“You piss off. Didn’t think you were such a coward Clegane.”

Sandor rose to his full height, glared and his voice was low, “Do not fucking call me a coward, ever.”

Bronn shrugged off, Sandor may be intimating for some, but not for him. “Then prove me wrong. Ask her out. Either you do it or I will in your name.”

“Fine,” Sandor spit out. “But if she says no…”

“You move on. And that’s life. Sucks sometimes but at least you’ll know what’s up instead of just thinking you do, you have two weeks to ask or I will.”

“Bloody hell.”

* * *

 

Margaery gave her friend a pitying look, Sansa had been pinning for their college quarterback for some time now, it was time to intervene, “I’m done with you Stark, if you don’t ask him yourself, the Gods help me, I will!”

“Margaery you can’t!” Sansa’s voice rose several pitches, “You can’t, please - what if he believes what Joffrey said about me?”

“Then he’s an idiot,” Margaery patted Sansa’s hand, “But you can’t let fear stop you - who knows, maybe he likes you!”

Sansa gave her friend a sad look, “I don’t think so, maybe he just think I’m shallow and that I am an empty headed girl.”

“If he thinks so, then he doesn’t deserve you and you move onto someone who is willing to get to know you. Fuck Joffrey, he’s the worst, but you can and should do better, you can’t continue to put yourself down for that idiot.”

“Thank you Margy.”

“What are friends for?”

“Sometimes I don’t know,” Sansa gave her friend a cheeky grin. “But I’m glad that I have you!”

“Good, otherwise I would be very unhappy. So, you’re going to ask him out?”

“Sure, but… can you at least let me gather my courage?”

Margaery gave her friend a thoughtful look before nodding, “You have a two weeks, or else, I’ll ask him out myself in your name. Deal?”

Sansa gulped, a knot setting on her stomach, but still, she said, “Deal.”

* * *

 

“Did it work?”

Bronn snorted, “Dude is as stubborn as a mule, but yeah, he’ll ask her out gave him two weeks. What about Sansa?”

“I managed to get her to ask him out, she also has two weeks. Let’s hope they do, or else, we’re launching project ‘Desperate Times’.

"Cool, cool. So… wanna go for a drink?”

“I could use one yeah.”

* * *

 

"Wanna go and grab a coffee or something?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Two voices spoke at the same time. They both stared at each other, surprise clearly written on both faces. Sandor looked away first, rubbed his neck and willing himself to calm down. Sansa for her part blushed so red, she almost matched her hair.

"Yes."

"Love to."

Again in synchrony. They both gave a nervous chuckle. But when they calmed down a bit, both realizing that they weren't facing rejection. Sandor just looked at Sansa, who had a smile on her face.

"I heard there's a good coffee shop near, you wanna go and grab a cup?"

Sansa's smile widened, "I'd love to."

Sandor's lips twitched upwards, as he put out his arm so she could take it, trying to be a gentleman and not ruin the moment, "As you wish."

Sansa took his arm, "Lead on Ser!"

Sandor barked out a laugh.

* * *

 

"They asked each other out, finally! They'e having coffee right no." Said Margaery as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Good, bloody bastard was getting moody." Bronn answered, then took a sip of his beer.

"Sansa was getting sad, I'm just glad they finally had the guts to ask each other." Margaery let a sigh, their friends could be so stubborn, but now, things were going forward.

Maybe one day, Sansa and Sandor would thank them.


End file.
